The Dino Dragon
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Spike having these repeating dreams, discovers them to be the key to his past and to who he really is. Will he find the answers he seeks or will he discover painful secrets and lies?
1. Dreams

**(Welcome to a new fic of mine. This one literally came to me in my dreams, and I just have to share it with you all. Hope you enjoy it.)**

One night, in Golden Oaks Library, Spike the dragon was sleeping in his little basket bed, until he started tossing and turning. As he slept he started hearing voices in his head and started seeing visions.

_(Spike's POV)_

_Spike looked as if he was looking through the inside of an egg, and saw two silhouetted figures holding it. One looked to be a dragon based off the wings on its back and from what he could deduce from the build appeared female, while the one next to it appeared big and muscular, and wingless, "What the?" Spike asked in his thoughts._

_"Sweetie, what're we going to do? If they catch us our baby won't have a life." a female voice spoke appearing to be coming from one of the figures Spike could barely make out._

_"Baby?" Spike asked, until he heard the bulkier one speak in a masculine voice._

_"The only thing we can do. We have to send our child off before they find us."_

_"What? But isn't there another way?" the female asked in worry._

_"I'm afraid not my love. This child has to be born and free for our sakes. I just pray whoever finds him will hopefully give him a happy life," the male began, "And should he ever find out the truth I pray one day he will forgive us."_

_Suddenly there were sounds of raiding coming from all around as if it were a mob, "What's going on?" Spike asked in worry as he suddenly felt as if he was being carried by the two who were running. He then felt as if he was being placed into something, "Goodbye my child, I pray you will live well and hopefully one day learn the truth." the male said as Spike suddenly felt himself drifting away from the two and saw the silhouettes were being taken away and fire was surrounding them, "No, wait! WHO ARE YOU?!" he cried._

_(Normal POV)_

Spike shot up from bed panting and covered in sweat, "Spike?" a voice asked as Princess Twilight looked out from the foot of her bed, and down at her number one assistant, "Are you ok, Spike?"

"Oh yeah, Twilight," Spike answered, " Just a bad dream." he brushed it off.

"Again?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, and it's still the same one." Spike answered, as he had been having the same nightmare for the past week. He didn't know why he kept having the same dream, and wasn't exactly sure what to do about it.

"Spike you've been having that same dream for a week," Twilight reminded him, "It's not coincidental."

"Then what could it be?" Spike asked her.

"I've read that sometimes when a pony or in your case dragon suffers from having the same dream over and over it can be a repressed memory." she explained.

"Memory? But how, I don't know anything about my life before I was hatched, not you, or anypony in Canterlot." Spike noted about how nopony knew where his egg came from.

"Well we'll talk about it tomorrow, think you'll be able to get back to sleep?" Twilight asked.

"I'll go get some warm milk." Spike said as he went downstairs and poured himself a glass of milk before using his flames to warm it up,"If this is a memory that's being repressed, could it be the key to the real answers I've been looking for? Maybe I should tell Princess Celestia about this, after all she found my egg and brought it to Canterlot as part of Twilight's exam," he drank his warm milk, before looking in a nearby mirror at his reflection, "Who am I really?" Eventually he was able to get back to sleep for the night without having the dream again.

When morning came Spike still having a bit of bags under his eyes was helping Twilight with the morning chores. As he carried some dishes he started letting his eyelids fall closed before he collapsed with the dishes, "Spike!" Twilight cried as she galloped over to him and helped him up, "You're so exhausted. Maybe you should take a break for today." she suggested.

"What're you talking about, Twilight I'm fine." he brushed it off, while trying to keep his eyes opened.

"It's clear that you're not," She replied, "You should go and get some sleep, I'll clean this mess up."

"Well ok." Spike said as he went back upstairs and decided to nap.

As he slept, he was at peace, until he started having the same dream, seeing the same silhouettes through the inside of an egg and hearing the same voices. Finally he woke up in the same manner last night, "That's it. I have to let her know." he declared as he went back downstairs to see Twilight had finished cleaning up the mess.

Twilight seeing him spoke, "Spike, I thought you were going down for a nap."

"I was, until I had it again. I can't take it anymore, Twilight. I need answers, and I know who to ask." he explained.

"Who?" she wondered.

"The princess." he answered as he took a quill, ink, and some parchment before writing a letter.

"Spike, are you sure Princess Celestia has the answers you're looking for?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe, or maybe not, or maybe she knows somepony who might," Spike answered as he wrote his letter, "But one thing is for sure these dreams are getting stronger and stronger I have to know what they mean." he finished writing the letter. He walked to an open window and used his magic flames on the letter as it dissolved and traveled off.

"I would be careful about this, Spike," Twilight warned him, "Trying to find out too much may lead you to answers you may not want."

"As long as I get answers Twilight, I'll be satisfied no matter how painful they might be." Spike answered, until he burped up a letter from the Princess.

"That was sure fast." Twilight gasped.

Spike unraveled the parchment and started reading it, "Spike, I'm glad you wrote to me about these dreams you've been having. And I feel it's time you knew the truth about everything. Come to Canterlot right away and I'll tell you everything I should have told you from the start. Sincerely, Princess Celestia." he said as he dropped the parchment in surprise, "Princess Celestia knows where I came from?" he gasped.

"I don't believe it." Twilight gasped, wondering why she never told her or Spike before.

"Well I know one thing I believe, she has what I've been looking for all this time," Spike began, "And it's time I got to the bottom of it. I'm going to Canterlot to talk with her."

"Do you want me and the girls to come, Spike?" Twilight suggested, hating to have him go alone.

"Twilight, I appreciate your words, but I think I can make it there myself." Spike answered.

"Not because of that," she corrected him, "For emotional support. You know in case you need somepony else close to you for comfort."

Spike seeing she meant better by having his closest friends close to him for comfort sounded less demeaning to him, "All right, Twi. Let's get the girls and head to Canterlot," Twilight smiled as the two left the library to inform the girls. Spike thought to himself as he walked with his friend, 'Well I finally have a source to the answers I've been looking for, but will it be enough?'

**(And there's the chapter. A simple prologue that will move along well as the story continues and Spike finds out more about his past. Stay tuned for next time.)**


	2. Origin Uncovered

**(Hi guys. I'm glad to see I caught the interest of some of you with this. I hope you enjoy the chapter and see exactly what these dreams are telling Spike.)**

On the train bound for Canterlot, Twilight and the girls were enjoying the ride, while noticing Spike was sitting alone, while gazing out the window completely lost in thought. Applejack spoke up to Twilight, "He's takin' this whole dream thing very seriously."

"It's more than that, A.J," Twilight replied, "The Princess said in her letter that there was something that Spike needed to know about himself. I guess she knew something about Spike that she didn't tell me about."

"I cannot begin to fathom how many thoughts are going through his head right now." Rarity said in worry, as she watched Spike continue to zone out.

"Maybe I should throw a party for him once we get home?" Pinkie suggested, only for Twilight to speak up.

"Let's put that off for now."

"I sure hope what the princess has to say to Spike won't be too much for him." Fluttershy spoke up feeling worried.

"Hey if it's too much for him, we'll be there to support him." Rainbow confidently told her fellow pegasus.

Spike continued looking out the window deep in thought about what the princess had to say to his face about his past, and wondered if it would help him uncover all his questions about himself, 'Whatever the princess has to say about me, I have to remain calm.' he thought to himself.

Soon the train pulled into the station of Canterlot, and they all got off and trekked their way to the castle. When they reached the castle, they entered and went through the halls before the princess' chamber, "Princess Celestia." Twilight greeted her mentor who was on her throne.

"Welcome my little ponies and Spike," she greeted them, as she descended form her throne, "I know there's a lot going on through your mind Spike, so I'll cut straight to the point. These dreams you're having are indeed repressed memories."

"Yeah, but memories of what?" Spike asked, in confusion.

Celestia sighed knowing she had to break it to Spike, "What I'm about to tell all of you is something Luna and I have never told anypony. Spike, you are actually only half dragon."

"What?!" the girls gasped.

"Half dragon?" Spike asked feeling befuddled.

"Princess, if Spike is only half dragon then what is his other half?" Twilight asked wanting to know just about as much as Spike himself.

Celestia answered, "Spike is also half dinosaur."

"Dinosaur?" the girls asked in confusion, while Twilight looked shocked.

"Dinosaur, but Princess Celestia, I thought they were only legends."

"They're real, Twilight. Very real." Celestia assured her.

"Uh beg pardon your highness," Applejack spoke up, "But what's a dinosaur?"

Twilight answered instead, "Dinosaurs Applejack, are a race of reptilic creatures that many say were a pre-evolved form of dragons. But they were registered as only legends since nopony has actually seen one up close."

"How come?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because the dinosaurs kingdom is hidden from the rest of Equestria, and not many of them leave the sanctity of their kingdom." Celestia explained as she activated her magic, and projected around them a magical simulation of the kingdom the same way she showed Twilight the Crystal Empire.

"Whoa." Rainbow gasped.

"What you see before you is the Dinosaur kingdom known as Dinolot." the Princess of the Sun explained.

"Amazing." Twlight gasped as she and Spike looked at it closely.

They saw through Celestia's simulation, multiple dinosaur species walking about and living regular lives like the ponies of Canterlot and such, and much like ponies some of the dinosaurs weren't accustomed to wearing too much clothing in fact like dragons some of them wore none at all. Celestia continued, "The kingdom was once ruled by King Geki, and his dragon wife Queen Elsa." they saw the simulation panned to a castle in the kingdom where they saw a green colored Tyrannosaurus wearing a crown and a royal purple cape, and next to him was a female dragon whose scales were in the same shade of violet as Spike's.

"Oh my stars, a King and a Queen." Rarity gasped as she looked at the royal couple in fascination.

"They ruled Dinolot harmoniously and were loved by their subjects," Celestia continued, but started speaking in a more downhearted tone, "However there were some dinosaurs who launched a revolt against the king and queen. Nopony knew why they did it, and were unsuccessful in capturing any of them. To this very day nopony knows who was behind the attacks. The king and queen may not have been able to save themselves, but they did save one thing."

"What's that?" Pinkie asked, curiously.

"Their unborn child." Celestia answered.

"Unborn child?" Twilight gasped, followed up by Spike and the girls.

"Correct," Celestia nodded, "They knew if their disloyal subjects got hold of their egg then there would be no hope for their kingdom. So they sent the egg away, where their enemies would not find it."

"Whoa." Rainbow and Applejack gasped.

"Eventually that egg was founded by some guards of mine when the little boat is was stashed aboard drifted along the shores outside Canterlot. They brought it straight to me, along with the note left with it," she levitated some parchment up, "I think you should read it, Spike." she gave it to him.

The girls looked to Spike, who looked at the note and began reading this, "To whomever finds our egg, we are the royal rulers of the kingdom of Dinolot. We have been pursued by some rogue dinosaurs who wish to have us overthrown. We cannot fight back against all of them and most of our guards have fallen. All we can do is set our unborn child free and hope whoever finds him will give him a happy life. When he comes of age give him this letter so that he may know. Son, I know you have too many questions to ask, but we sent you away to save you from our own fate. You must live on for the sake of both of us, and no matter what you feel towards us be it sadness, joy, or even anger we love you with all our hearts and pray you have found happiness. Love the King and Queen of Dinolot aka Mom and Dad."

The girls were surprised and shocked at what the note stated, while Spike was lost for words, "Wait a minute, they sent their egg away for safety and it was founded by your guards?" he asked the princess who nodded, "And these dreams that are my memories... Does that really mean I'm..." the ponies started piecing the clues together like Spike was as Celestia answered.

"Yes, Spike. You are the son of King Geki and Queen Elsa.. Making you the crown prince of Dinotlot."

Spike stood in place looking lost for words, while the girls were just as shocked as he was. After a moment's silence, Spike shouted ignoring his thoughts on remaining calm no matter what he was told by her, "WHAT?! Me, the son of a king and queen?!"

"Yes." Celestia nodded.

"I-I don't believe this... All this time I wondered about my past and now I've just heard it I don't think I can handle it," he started hyperventilating, until Twilight went over to her number one assistant and laid her hoof on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she taught him the same breathing technique Cadence taught her when feeling overwhelmed. Si he mimicked the breathing exercise and calmed down, "Ok I'm calm."

"Well now we know where Spike came from." Applejack noted, as she ruffled the little guy's head.

"And how awesome that his parents were royalty." Rainbow Dash added as she playfully punched his shoulder.

Spike rubbed his shoulder and spoke, "I admit that is amazing, but now that I know who my family was there's still much I want to know about them."

"Is there anything we can do to help Spike, Princess?" Fluttershy asked the princess hopefully.

"Well there is one thing you can all do, but it could be dangerous." she answered wearily.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"You can go to the kingdom of Dinolot and find out more from the inhabitants there." she explained.

"Will they help?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I feel they can. In fact the king and queen's successor to the throne was their old friend and a member of their high council. His name is Razer. If you can talk to him you may get more answers about your parents."

"Razer? Got it!" Spike smiled before a thought crossed his mind, "Uh where exactly can I find the kingdom?"

Celestia foreseeing this levitated a map over to him, "This map will lead you to the hidden location of Dinolot, and here this will grant you permission to enter," she levitated a golden crest to Spike that bore the image of a sharp tooth like a dinosaurs, "This was also along side your egg when you were founded."

Spike looked at the crest and up at Celestia before nodding, "Thank you, Princess. I'll head out right away." he turned around planning to leave practically forgetting that the girls were there.

Rainbow quickly flew in front of Spike blocking him off, "Whoa-whoa-whoa! If you're going, then we're going with you!" she proclaimed as she stood with the rest of the elements of harmony, "Right girls?"

"So this is so exciting!" Pinkie cheered.

"Girls, you seriously want to join me?" Spike asked them, as Twilight spoke up.

"Spike, you're our friend, and like you said before we're your family. And family looks out for one another."

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Twilight's right, sugarcube. If you're going to find out more about your parents, then we wanna be there when ya do."

"And who knows the kind of lifestyles these dinosaurs live, I'd like to see it up close myself." Rarity added.

"I could learn a thing or two about them as well," Fluttershy put in, "Just for future reference of course."

"Maybe these dinosaurs love to party. And I'm sure they'd love to have a Pinkie Pie Party!" Pinkie cheered.

"I'd like to see if any of them are up to my standards of awesomeness." Rainbow noted.

"And I'd go anywhere with you, Spike because you're like my little brother." Twilight finished as she held him close.

"Thanks guy." He smiled, "Well if we're going to be heading to Dinolot we better leave right away."

The girls smiled and nodded in agreement, as Celestia spoke, "Good luck everypony and look out for one another."

"We will Princess Celestia." Twilight assured her as the group took their leave.

Upon their departure, Celestia thought to herself, 'And I hope you find all the answers about your parents you want to know, Spike.'

**(And there's the chapter. Spike has finally learned the truth about where he came from, and now is on a journey to find this Dinosaur kingdom and learn about his parents. With the girls accompanying him, Spike won't be alone. See you next time.)**


	3. On their way

**(And we're back with another installment for all you readers. Hope you like what I have planned here.)**

_Last time, after a visit to Canterlot and speaking to Princess Celestia, the girls and Spike discovered that Spike was only half dragon, and half dinosaur as well. Wanting to know more about his past, Celestia informed him the answers he still required would be found in the kingdom of Dinolot. With his mind made up, Spike decided to go there to find answers with his pony friends by his side._

After returning to Ponyville, the girls made sure their homes were locked up and all their responsibilities taken care of. After finishing packing all the essentials, they boarded the train and the start of Spike's quest had begun.

The train pulled up in a station located outside Appleoosa, and was closest to the Macintosh Hills. The group exited the train as Twilight spoke up, "Well this is as far as the train will take us. We have to continue from here on hoof."

"Not a problem for me." Applejack admitted.

"Whatever it takes. You got the map, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Right here." Twilight levitated the map out and they began following it.

After leaving the station, they started trekking up the path for the Macintosh Hills. As they walked along the path they kept an eye open for anything that could be living up there be it dangerous or friendly. Eventually they stopped for a breather and were sitting in a spot on the hill in the shade enjoying some tea and snacks, "I wonder just how the dinosaur inhabitants will feel seeing ponies step into their kingdom." Fluttershy asked in worry.

"No sweat," Rainbow brushed it off with no worry, "Since Spike is like their crown prince all we have to do is stick by his side and we should be fine."

"Somehow I don't think it'll be that simple, Rainbow Dash." Twilight spoke up, bursting the pegasus' bubble.

"Twilight is right," Rarity agreed, "We have no idea just how many of the kingdom's inhabitants actually know that their former king and queen actually had a child."

"But Spike has that crest thingy with their kingdom's logo on it. Sure that should mean something." Rainbow noted.

"Possibly, or they might think I stole it." Spike sighed fearing the worse already, only for Twilight and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"Don't start thinking about that, Spike," she began, "We're all with you, and we'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Spike looked around seeing each of the girls smiling, and nodding in confirmation. Spike with his hope renewed smiled back, as he continued to enjoy his tea and some gems he packed with him.

Soon they were back on the move, as they reached the other side of the Macintosh Hills. They followed the trail down the hills and were on the ground level seeing a forest. Twilight pulled out the map with her magic and spoke, while looking at it, "According to the map this place is known as the Shadow Forest."

"Oh dear, sounds scary." Fluttershy trembled.

Rainbow made some ghostly noises just to be funny, "Rainbow!" Applejack chided her for making things more uncomfortable for their shy friend.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." Rainbow chuckled.

"Come on everypony, we better get moving." Twilight stated, as they entered the forest.

As they walked down a trail through the dark thick forest, they looked around seeing all the trees were in crooked bizarre shapes, similar to the trees of the Everfree Forest, "Boy, this place is creepy." Pinkie noted.

"Why else call it Shadow Forest?" Rainbow asked dryly.

"Good point." Pinkie admitted.

"And it's getting darker the further we go." Spike added.

"Not a problem." Twilight answered, as he used illumination magic with her horn to give them some light.

They continued on as they stayed close to Twilight so not to get lost. As they walked they started hearing unpleasant hoots, growls, and cries from all around, "I'm not liking this place anymore than I didn't already." Fluttershy trembled.

"Keep it together, Fluttershy," Rainbow began as she was walking close to the trees, "It's not like something's gonna pop out and surprise us," suddenly a tree branch fell to the ground behind the pegasus, making her jump in fright, "What was that?!"

Rarity walked over and used her magic to lift the branch, "It's just a tree branch, Rainbow Dash."

"Right. I knew that." Rainbow said, brushing off the fear she just showed for the sake of her pride.

"Come on girl, let's keep moving," Twilight said as she looked at the map, with Spike, "The path should lead us out of here."

"I hope so. The longer I stay in here the more willies I'm getting," Spike added, until suddenly a stake made from tree bark almost nailed them, leaving them both startled, "Run!" he cried.

Applejack spoke up, "Come on yall, there's no reason to panic," she began thinking it was just enough case of broken branch falling, until two more stakes almost nailed her, "NOW PANIC!" she cried, as they started galloping off.

As it turned out over half the trees in the forest were alive with scary faces and glowing yellow eyes. They let our roars, while throwing countless stakes made from their own branches at the ponies, and Spike who were dodging them, "The trees are alive!" Fluttershy cried in fright.

"Maybe if we try singing to them like we did last time..." Pinkie suggested about how they were able to conquer their fear in the Everfree Forest.

"I highly doubt that will work on these trees." Rarity voiced her opinion as they continued running.

Spike who was running for his lfie, was suddenly grabbed by one of the trees clawed armed branches and was lifted off the ground, "Twilight! Girls, help!" he cried as he struggled to break free.

"Spike!" they cried.

"I'll save him!" Rainbow called as she flew to the tree, while dodging all the incoming stakes. She finally tackled the branch holding Spike, causing it to release the dragon. Spike started falling, only for Rainbow to catch him.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash." he thanked her.

"Not a problem." she answered as they flew down to where the others were.

"The exit's not far from here let's go!" Twilight ordered as they hurried down the path, while she used barrier magic taught to her by Cadence, to avoid the incoming stakes being thrown at them.

"How much further?" Spike asked, as she ran by Twilight's side.

"Through there!" she answered, while motioning to a cave entrance. They went through the caves tunnel and came out at the end seeing the sun again.

"We made it out!" Fluttershy cheered in relief.

"Thank Celestia." Rarity sighed in relief.

"I sure hope we don't have to go back through that place going home." Spike told the girls who were hoping they'd find another way back as well.

"We'll worry about how to get back later," Twilight began, "Right now we need to keep moving forward." they all nodded, and continue down the road.

They followed the road, until it led them to a valley. They saw a huge wall set up with a doorway in the center. On the two doors was the Dinolot crest, signaling it was the kingdom's entry way, "The entry to the kingdom." Twilight deduced.

"Last pony there's a rotten apple!" Pinkie cheered as she charged.

"Pinkie!" they cried as the pink party pony was about to ram into the gate, only for two spears to get aimed at her, stopping her in her tracks.

She looked up seeing two Deinonychus dinosaurs wearing knight helmets and torso armor, while aiming their spears at her, "Halt! State your business!" one of them ordered while threatening to poke her with his spear.

"Hi fellas. It's nice to meet ya," she greeted them, "I'm Pinkie Pie and I love to party!" she cheered, only for Twilight and the others to skid at her side and pull her back, while Twilight approached.

"I'm so sorry for my friends enthusiasm, but we mean you no harm." she explained.

"What would you pony folk be doing out here?" one of the guards asked suspiciously.

"Barely any pony in Equestria even knows about our kingdom unless they were important folk." another explained.

"We are. We're here on a quest by Princess Celestia of Canterlot." Twilight explained.

"The Princess of the sun sent you?" one asked and the princess of magic nodded.

"For what reason?" the second guard continued to be suspicious about them.

"Because of me." Spike answered as he approached.

"And you are?" one of the guards asked.

"My name is Spike, and I'm one of you." he held up the crest given to him.

The guards gasped at the sight of it, and the second asked, "Where did you get that?"

"I know this may be hard for you too accept but I am half dinosaur and half dragon," Spike began, "And I am also the long lost child of King Geki and Queen Elsa."

"You're what?!" the two guards gasped.

"He's telling the truth, uh sirs." Rarity backed Spike up.

"We're going to need authentic proof before we bend the rules." one of the guards requested.

"Here. This was with me when I was just an egg." Spike showed them the note from his parents.

The two guards studied the note, before gasping, "This is our King's handwriting."

"And no other could perfectly replicate his writing." the second guard added.

"So you believe me?" Spike asked, while he and his friends looked hopefully.

"Yes," one answered, "Forgive us, but we never knew the king and queen had a child."

"King Razer will most certainly want to hear of this." the second added.

"So then ya'll let us in?" Applejack asked hopefully.

"Of course," the first guard answered as he and his partner stood before the gates and tapped them with their spears in a rhythmic pattern before the gates opened up, "Follow us." he instructed, as they all followed the two guards inside and the gates closed behind them.

Then they reached the other side they saw in the distance the kingdom that Princess Celestia showed them through her magic. The second guard proclaimed, "Welcome to the kingdom of Dinolot!"

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow cheered, as she hugged Pinkie, trying to contain her excitement.

"It's even more beautiful than I thought." Rarity gasped in awe.

Twilight looked down at her number one assistant, "Well Spike, I guess this is it."

"Uh-huh." Spike agreed knowing that he's come this far and now he's ready to find out more about his parents.

**(And there's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now that Spike and the girls have reached Dinolot, it's time Spike finds out more about his parents as well as the kingdom itself.)**


	4. King Razer

**(Welcome to my next chapter. Here's when Spike learns a little more about his family as well as the new King of Dinolot.)**

_Last time, after a tiring journey through Equestria, Spike and the girls made their way to the entrance of the kingdom of Dinolot. After showing the Dinolot crest and message from his parents, the guards allowed Spike and his friends access into the kingdom where they would meet with the kingdom's ruler._

Spike and his pony friends continued following the two guards, who led them through the kingdom's town square. The group looked around in wonder seeing it was just the way they saw it through Celestia's magic. Much like Ponyville's and Canterlot's inhabitants, the dinosaur inhabitants of Dinolot were going about every day lives, from jobs, to relaxing, etc. They saw the multiple different dinosaur types ranging from ones who walked on all fours like the ponies do, ones who walk on two legs like Spike, and ones capable of flying in the air.

"My this kingdom is so magnificent." Rarity gasped.

"It is quite fascinating isn't it?" one the guards asked.

"Consider yourselves lucky," the second continued, "We don't normally let non dinosaurs inside without proper authorization." the group nodded.

As they continued through the town, many Dinosaur folk stopped to give the ponies and Spike questionable looks, while the younger dinosaurs were fascinated by their appearances. Soon the two guards led them up to Dinolot's castle, as the group looked all the way to see it was about the same size as the one in Canterlot. They were shown into the castle and started walking along the halls seeing portraits of other kings or queens that once ruled over the kingdom years ago. The past kings and queens ranged between all types of dinosaurs, "Wow all of these guys ruled over this one one kingdom?" Rainbow asked the guards.

"Correct," the first began, "For you see our royal leaders didn't always fall in by royal blood and all. It was also determined by strength, wisdom, and devotion."

"Many of these past kings and queens had proven they had those qualities to lead our kingdom," The second continued, "And when it was their time to pass, a challenge was always made to determine the next worthy leader."

Spike noticed a portrait of his father, "And my father was one of them?"

"Oh yes. Back then we were still rookie guards, but we were there when your father fought in the tournament." the first said.

"He took on challenger after challenger, until he came out on top." the second added.

"Wow." Spike gasped in admiration.

"Wow Spike, sounds like you had a totally awesome dad!" Rainbow smirked as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Yeah. It sure looks like it." Spike replied wishing he got to know his dad and mom.

They stopped before two large doors, as one of the guards knocked on it with his spear, "Enter!" a voice called from behind.

The doors opened revealing the throne room, which was big an luxurious with green wallpaper, a red carpet stretching from the entry all the way to the throne, tapestries hanging from the ceiling with the Dinolot insignia. Up on the throne sat the king of Dinolot, Razer. He was a green Giganotosaurus, who wore a crown on his head, and wore a purple king's cape. The two guards led the group up to the throne and they bowed. Razer eyed the group of ponies and the little dragon wondering what this was about, "Your excellency, we bring news that you must here." the first guard began.

"I'm listening." Razer answered patiently.

"We found these ponies and this dragon outside the gates," the second continued, "The dragon has proof that he is one of us."

Razer's eyes fell upon Spike, who looked nervous as he looked up at the towering dinosaur king, "A dragon one of us?"

"I'm half dragon uh, your highness," Spike began, "My name is Spike. My friends and I have come all the way from Canterlot because you may have the answers I'm searching for. I am in fact the son of King Geki and Queen Elsa."

Razer did a double take, before speaking, "Come again?"

"It's just as Spike said, King Razer," Twilight spoke up, before using her magic to levitate the note up to him, "Here read this and you'll have your proof."

Razer accepted the letter and read it to himself. As he read it, his eyes started growing wide in surprise and was shocked. When he lowered the letter, he descended from his throne and stood before Spike. Spike looked nervously, as the large dinosaur looked on him with eyes that felt like they were drilling right through his very skin. Suddenly what threw him and the girls off guard was the king letting out an exuberant laugh, "Oh I knew Geki and Elsa wouldn't leave us without an offspring!" he patted Spike's back, "It's an honor to meet the son of my best friend."

"Best friend?" the ponies asked.

"Of course," Razer answered, "Geki and I were close friends, even when we were hatchlings. But please allow me to graciously welcome you all to Dinolot. I am King Razer."

"Well you know me. I'm Spike," Spike reintroduced himself, "And these are my pony friends. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity."

"Your highness." the six ponies bowed to the king.

"So I assume it was Princess Celestia that told you about Dinolot?" Razer inquired.

"Correct." Twilight nodded with Spike.

"Well she did the right thing in sending Spike here to learn about us," Razer spoke up, "There is so much you need to know Spike, about your family, and this marvelous kingdom."

"I know." he replied.

"But for now why don't you all relax? You've come so far, and deserve some rest." Razer offered.

"That sounds wonderful to me." Rarity admitted.

Raze nodded and clapped his claws, as his two guards stood ready, "See to it our guests have proper bedrooms prepared."

"Yes, King Razer." the two guards nodded, and took their leave.

"Now why don't I show you around your home, Spike?" Razer offered.

"I'd love that." Spike admitted, as he and his friends followed Razer.

Razer showed them through the castle halls, as Rarity kept gushing and marveling at the royal décor, "Oh this castle looks simply fabulous, King Razer." the unicorn beamed.

"I'm glad you think so, Ms. Rarity," Razer replied, "Been around ever since Dinolot was first founded thousands of years ago."

"So what can you tell me about my parents?" Spike began, as they started walking through a garden, which Fluttershy admired.

"Well Geki and I knew each other when we were kids," Razer began, "We were like a dynamic duo, always ready to liven the kingdom up. We both always dreamed about what it would be like if any one of us was king of Dinolot. When we were soon going to come of age, we started practicing for when it would be time to pick a new leader we would be able to enter the tournament. When the time came we both signed up and the battles commenced."

"Oh that sounded so awesome!" Rainbow spoke up, while feeling giddy.

"It was quite a day I'll admit," Razer admitted, as if he was feeling nostalgic, "We won match after match, until it came down to just us two. We fought like true gladiators in the old times. But in the end, Geki prove himself to be the strongest and he bested me. After that he was declared King."

"I hope him beating you and becoming king didn't put a strain on your friendship." Fluttershy said hopefully.

"Well truthfully I was a bit bitter about it, but I learned that holding onto such grudges wasn't worth it," Razer answered, "And just because he became king didn't make him any less of my friend. In fact I was appointed as his councilman. It still felt good working along side my old friend as we monitored our kingdom with its best interest."

"Wow," Spike gasped in admiration, until another thought hit him, "So how did dad meet my mom?"

"Elsa?" Razer asked, "Well this was a long time ago. A few years after Geki was named king, he was summoned to the land of dragons for a meeting with the high dragon council to talk about alliances."

"Dragon council?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Razer nodded, "I take it you had to have met other dragons before?"

"Yeah, but my experience with them wasn't so well." Spike admitted.

"Well keep an open mind not all dragons are ruthless brutes. Some of them are actually quite harmonious, unless you start something with them," Razer explained, "Anyway, Geki, I, and several guards traveled to the dragons land to talk with their council about an alliance. During our stay with the dragons, your father fell in love with a beautiful dragon girl who went by the name of Elsa. She wasn't born royalty, but she expressed kindness and love towards Geki. When it was time for us to go, Geki insisted we bring Elsa with us claiming that he loved her and wanted to marry her. The council felt it could help strengthen our bonds if they were to wed. And eventually they got married and Elsa became our queen."

"How wonderful." Fluttershy gasped.

"But ah guess they all didn't live the happily ever after life?" Applejack asked.

"Unfortunately," Razer answered in sorrow, "For some reason and somehow a rogue gang of dinosaurs broke into the castle and attacked the king and queen forcing them to flee the castle and kingdom itself. We lost a lot of good guards and soldiers that day." he hung his head down.

The girls could see how hurt Razer looked having lost his childhood friend. Suddenly his sorrowful looked turned joyous, as he held Spike close, "But to see they had not died in vain. For they have left us a legacy to remember them by!"

Spike, while being held too close felt as if his eyes were going to pop, spoke, "Lucky me."

"So did you catch that group of dinosaurs who murdered them?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not," Razer admitted in shame, "For after the event, they went underground, vanished into thin air. None of us knew how they got into the castle, or who orchestrated this. What we do know however is that some one didn't want our rulers on the throne anymore."

"What about your alliance with the dragons?" Rarity asked.

"When word got out to them about Elsa's death, they cut off all ties from us." the king answered.

"Did they try to invade your kingdom because of this?" Twilight asked, hating to think of the possibility.

"Some tried to attack our kingdom, but we captured them and used them as bargaining chips so that the dragon kingdom would surrender. And they did with us turning the captured dragons over to them as part of our truce."

"King Razer?" a voice spoke up. They looked ahead seeing a grayish blue Apatosaurus approaching them.

"Ah right on time," Razer began, "Spike, ladies, I'd like to introduce to you my councilman, Bronko."

"Wow he must need a lot of neckties to cover a neck that long." Pinkie joked, only to get shushed by Applejack and Twilight.

Bronko looked at the group questionably, until the king spoke up, "Bronko, allow me to introduce you to some special guests of ours all the way from Canterlot. This is Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and finally Spike the son of the late Geki and Elsa."

"What?" Bronko gasped in shock as he looked Spike over, "Hmm, the resemblance is quite uncanny. But if he is who he says, then this bring joy to my heart and all those who worshiped Geki and Elsa."

"Agreed," Razer nodded, "See to it we have a proper feast for our guests, as well as some entertainment."

"Of course, King Razer." Bronko said, as he took his leave to make the preparations.

"There's going to be a feast tonight?" Rarity asked.

"Ooh I love feasts!" Pinkie cheered.

"That's very generous of you your highness." Twilight noted.

"I just love to make my guests feel accommodated. Now why don't you all get yourselves washed up while I oversee the preparations?" he suggested.

"Sure thing your excellency." Spike nodded.

"Please call me Razer." he smiled.

"Of course, Razer." Spike said as he and his friends left to get cleaned up, unaware of Razer smirking to himself.

**(And that's the chapter. Spike learned about his father and where his mother came from. But something tells me things look too good to be true. Don't miss next time where they enjoy their feast, and Spike finds out a horrible truth.)**


End file.
